The People VS Grandma Ruffman
The People VS Grandma Ruffman is the 17th episode of Season 3 and the 57th episode overall. It premiered on October 27, 2008. Synopsis Ruff is reading the news and sees his brother on the cover thinking that something bad has happened. It turns out it was just a good thing. Blossom has never heard it and Ruff does a little example of it. In the middle of it, the phone is ringing and Ruff just says to let it go to voicemail. After he finishes, they go to the phone and find out that Grandma Ruffman is in jail. When the Fetchers come, Ruff tells them the story. The cake that said "Good Luck" on it in that was sent to Scruff in There's Food Safety and Then There's Food Safety had a metal file in it and has a message that says "See You Soon Love, Grandma". The police accuse Grandma Ruffman for breaking Scruff out of jail. So Ruff sends Harsha & DJ to prove that she's innocent. He sends Sammy & Jay to be Forensic Chemists. He then sadly sends Noel & Sam to show that Grandma Ruffman is something he doesn't want to say. When Noel & Sam are at the place, it turns out that they will be saying that Grandma Ruffman is guilty. Noel is not excited about this though. Harsha & DJ find the place and read the case files. It turns out that the cake was sent to Scruff had Baking Soda & Flour while Grandma Ruffman only uses Baking Powder. Also, Grandma's pen went missing around the time she saw Scruff's girlfriend leaving on her house on a motorcycle and his girlfriend didn't say "Hello" to Grandma Ruffman the day she saw her. They also talk about witnesses. When Sammy & Jay go to the lab, they find out that they will be doing experiments. Jay does one that involves the note while Sammy does one with an apron that has a powder. Jay finds out after his testing that the note had Grandma's Ruffman pen which leads to her being guilty while Sammy finds out that the stuff on the apron has Baking Powder which leads to Grandma Ruffman being innocent. Then the defense team and the prosecution team try to take their pieces and put them into a case for the jury. The lawyers then go to the trial and introduce their opening statements. Then, the witness and cross examine witness come up. After that, they finally do their closing statement to the jury and it turns out that Rosario from Season 2 is one of the jury people. After deciding, they say the Grandma Ruffman is not guilty. The Fetchers then go back to get points. Noel & Sam get 80 points for representing the common wealth with dignity even though they were trying to make Grandma Ruffman guilty. Sammy & Jay get 80 points for doing the experiments while having fun. And Harsha & DJ get 80 points for showing proof to the jury that Grandma Ruff was innocent. Then Bonus Points are rewarded to Harsha for giving a question that made Jay squirming. She gets to decide Prize A or B. She picks A and its a law suit. Ruff pieces it all together that Scruff's girlfriend saw Grandma Ruffman's cake while watching Fetch and decided to make an identical cake to send to Scruff to give the blame to Grandma Ruffman. Grandma Ruffman wonders if he really pieced it and he says he mostly. Ruff wonders why it said Good Luck on it and she said because it was for his (Scruff) opening night on the musical that he did. She asks Ruff does he remember how she sent him a cake that said good luck on it when Fetch! first premiered during it's 1st season. Ruff tells her that he's been saving it then finally take a piece of the cake he had been saving and finds a dog brush. Grandma Ruffman says to Ruff if it hurts to be presentable.